Sudden Circumstances
by MaeveSolis
Summary: Wendy attributed her circumstances to, what her uncle would label as, rotten luck. Now once again, she found herself staring into the very eyes of the storm.


_Part one of something. I don't know what exactly. All I know is that FF net is going to screw up the format of the text. Oh well, it's not like this is the only place this is posted…cough cough_

Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse, thought Wendy Moira Angela Darling as she stood in the cabin of the infamous Captain Jas Hook. How many times had she ended up in situations incredibly similar to this whenever a trip to Neverland was taken?

Wendy attributed her circumstances to, what her uncle would label as, rotten luck. Now once again, she found herself staring into the very eyes of the storm.

"Please, have a seat."

When she did not move, he gestured with his hook at the armchair to his left. With either the choice to remain standing or to follow his invitation, she chose the latter but selected the seat farthest away from him. His polite smile faltered slightly. She placed her hands primly on her lap as she looked at him expectantly.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your host?" His voice dripping with honey. Poisoned honey, no doubt.

Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Host? Sir, you are in fact the worst host I have ever had the misfortune to come across if kidnapping your guests is common practice. But then, I have forgotten. You and your merry band of men are pirates. And this behavior is not unlike yourselves." Wendy's glare had grown more intense.

His hand gripped the armrest while the ever-gleaming hook dug into the table's wooden surface. She could tell she had hit a nerve with that remark.

The captain took a heavy breath before regaining his lost composure. He was obviously trying to be cordial. At that thought, Wendy inwardly scoffed. When one tries to be cordial, they do not resort to the tactics of a sea-scoundrel. But that was all he was in the end, a scoundrel through and through, no matter how hard he attempted to hide behind his mask of counterfeit gentlemanly behavior.

"Please, Miss Darling. Let's be civil towards each other. I know the means of your arrival were at the most, unpleasant, but let us at least discuss matters in a relaxed atmosphere."

"There is nothing to discuss. I want to be released."

"But my _dear_ Wendy, don't you remember that offer so long ago when you last graced us with your presence?"

Her expression remained the same that he took as a 'no'.

"The path of piracy is still open to you. Although I'm sure as the years have passed, you no longer hold that vivid imagination of yours as in high of a regard as we still do."

Wendy felt her hands clench into her skirts, rumpling the delicate fabric. Her mind immediately began thinking up excuses as to her now near absent storytelling. She was now closer to the groups of young women vying for suitors' attentions, fluttering about with their handkerchiefs conveniently falling at the feet of rich, handsome men to gain their interests…and their purses. Wendy made an effort to not behave as such, but to her dismay it only increased the number of potential husbands and jealous acquaintances.

"How did you know?" Her head tilted downwards, shame coloring her cheeks. If Hook knew, that most certainly meant that Peter was aware of her waning imagination.

"What? That you no longer weave tales of adventure and intrigue? It's common knowledge on the island that the once renowned Wendy no longer cares for fanciful narrative. Especially your precious Peter. He was the first to discover that you had…grown up." The little quirk at the corner of his mouth told her that he was most amused at this turn of events.

She refused him the satisfaction of knowing that _he_ had hit a nerve as well. Touché, Captain.

"You know, it really is quite remarkable. Only six months have passed since your last visit. But it seems, that wherever your world is, it has been considerably more. May I take a guess that you are not even one-and-twenty yet?"

Wendy bit her lip to avoid shouting at him.

"It is not proper for a lady to reveal her age."

Her lame response only fueled his fervor.

"Ah, can it be that you have aged so much that it is no longer possible to retain pride for one's looks? Then, I must say, you have kept well for a woman in your later years."

At this remark, she stood and slammed her fists upon the table, already adding to its abuse.

"I'll have you know that I will be twenty in less than a fortnight!"

The quirk at the corner of lip spread to the rest of his mouth, resulting in a very smug, very maddening grin.

"Now, now Miss Darling. There is no need to raise your voice. I am not yet at the stage where my ears are hard of hearing. Although if you continue at the strength you are now at, it won't be long before they do." She wanted to harrumph, she wanted to slap that smirk off his face, she wanted to do something, _anything_.

Wendy Darling sat back down and pouted. Well, she wasn't going to get anywhere with that spirit, she scolded herself. Folding quickly was surely not the way of the heroines she had often sung ballads of in her nightgown and makeshift crown. But those times were past. She had grown up, as Hook had said. All her aunt's training on the uses of feminine charm filled her head, leaving little else room for battle strategies.

"Why don't you think it over? I daresay you did not give it a chance last time. There is no walking the plank if you refuse."

She was about to respond before he interjected.

"Although if you _do_ refuse, may I add that we do not know how to return you to your world and I doubt Peter is in a mood to oblige your journey back." He waved his metal-free hand to one of the portholes to suggest she take a look.

Wendy threw him a suspicious glance before rising and walking towards the window. A small gasp fell from her lips as she saw the state of the outside. Angry, stone colored clouds were gathering above the island and reaching outwards. The eminent storm hadn't reached to where they were moored, but it soon would.

Peter Pan was angry and hurt. She could take a wild guess as to why. He _knew _she was in Neverland.

_Aaaand that's all for now, ladies and occasional gent. Hope you enjoyed, however brief it was. _


End file.
